


A Banquet with Morishige

by orphan_account



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morishige finds a way to take Mayu with him.





	1. An Appetizer

The smear of viscera on the wall fascinated Morishige, even through his terror and agony at finding out it was Mayu...his Mayu. Bits of his friend were everywhere, her body a desecrated mess. He felt a lump in his throat, a tightening of his chest, and...excitement? Was he excited? Why would he be? He ought to be crying by...seeing Mayu's precious body destroyed! The stench of death hung heavy in the air, and Morishige made a mental snapshot - he wanted to save this moment, when every one of his senses was being treated to the beauty of death. Even Mayu's death. Dare he'd say it, his fascination was _more_ keen to her death...

And then came the overwhelming feeling of panic. Morishige's heart felt set to burst from his chest as thunder sounded in his ears. He wasn't processing the grief just yet, only the rush of horror to his head...but there would be ample time to feel pain about that. Forever. Unless he died, of course, which he wouldn't object to...maybe he would do it for his own amusement.

The pungent smell of iron and bile penetrated his nostrils, and he glady inhaled the scent, as though he were smelling flowers. His mind was racing faster than he could even grasp, he felt like his soul would dash out of his body any moment, and somehow, he still couldn't take his eyes from the beautiful, disgusting sight. What he once called Mayu aroused him. His interest could be captured forever by the meat strewn all over the room, and he shuddered. Something that felt so fascinating couldn't be wrong, could it? Morishige's thoughts swam in his head.

It felt as though someone was knocking hard on a door inside his head...a thought was surfacing itself. The boy exhaled and allowed it to manifest, concentrating on that one thought alone, and his mouth curved into a wide, wicked smile. Of course, how could he have been so ignorant...he could keep this forever if he got Mayu inside of him. Nobody would take her from him, she wouldn't rot...it was good on all sides. Yes... this was what Morishige wanted - no, needed. He needed to do this, as a last favour to Mayu...and maybe a little for himself. He took a peek at the splatter on the wall, taking a few steps closer, surveying the mess. There were enough bits he could have, and he would leave the rest...but take a photo, so he could always have Mayu with him.

Morishige licked his lips, he was suddenly overcome by a ravenous hunger. He was eager to do this, heightening his excitement, and he scanned the room to see which bit he would eat first. The smell was now delicious to him, and he smiled once again, wolf-like. He felt carnal, animalistic...but being in a place like this, he wouldn't suffer the consequences of his actions. No, he would have to deal with grief. He pushed the thought out of his mind as he crouched over what looked like liver, or maybe lungs..he was not entirely certain. Gently, shakily, he grasped the foul meat in his hand. The cold, slimy texture was luscious. His glasses were beginning to fog up because of how ragged and heavy his breathing was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the questionable content of this story in the next chapter. If you have a weak stomach or otherwise don't like cannibalism, beware.


	2. Dinner Time

Morishige brought the miscallaneous bit of his dear Mayu to his lips, pressing a gentle, chaste kiss to it - an apology? He was about to devour her, have her inside of him...it was the least he could do. Without further hesitation, or shame, Morishige took his first bite of the abhorrently removed organ. The taste of blood immediately flooded his mouth - he noted how different it tasted compared to normal meat-blood. It was sweeter, and the meat tasted different than anything he had ever tasted. It was indescribable, but the pleasure that flooded Morishige as he ate this bit was sickeningly amazing. Before he knew it, his hand was empty, and there was no going back now. Quickly, his eyes searched for his next treat, falling upon something he could easily identify - intestines. They appeared to have been severed at some part, but nonetheless he snatched them up and began gnashing. They were tougher than they looked, tasting of bitter flesh. It was all the same to him, delicious and necessary. He had to take Mayu, if nothing else, this way. He licked his lips as he finished the intestines, scanning again for something else to eat...

Time passed, and Morishige had eaten all the bits of Mayu strewn across the room. The gruesome sight on the wall remained untouched, and he eyed it as he licked cold blood from his hands. He felt so full, as though he would pop - speaking of popping, how were his buttons still intact? Nonetheless, he moved towards the splatter of Mayu on the wall, as though possessed. Morishige chuckled to himself quietly, blinking behind his glasses at Mayu's remains. He knew he couldn't eat all of her, but he was going to try nonetheless. As he grabbed at cold flesh, he whispered to her.

"We're both going to make it out of here."


End file.
